the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon Royal Woods
Pokemon: Royal Woods '''is a Loud House crossover series created by Ice Bear Phantom. In the series, the Louds are witnesses to an outbreak of creatures known as Pokemon in Royal Woods. Plot 11-year-old Lincoln Loud stumbles upon a Pokemon in his backyard and he and his sisters are devoted to catching and studying the mysterious creatures like it. Characters '''Main Characters Lincoln Loud- '11 years old and the only boy in the Loud family. He is the first to discover the Pokemon outbreak. His main Pokemon is Pikachu. 'Lana Loud- '6 years old and twin to Lola. She is learning to care for Pokemon. 'Lola Loud- '6 years old and twin to Lana. She is devoted to the beauty of Pokemon. '''Lisa Loud- '''4 years old. She is studying the behavior of Pokemon and has invented Pokeballs and the Pokedex. 'Lucy Loud- '''8 years old. She wishes to befriend lost or upset Pokemon. '''Minor Characters Lori Loud- '17 years old. Specializes in Ice-type Pokemon. '''Leni Loud- '''16 years old. Specializes in Water-type Pokemon. '''Luna Loud- '''15 years old. Specializes in Steel-type Pokemon. '''Luan Loud- '''14 years old. Specializes in Normal-type Pokemon. '''Lynn Loud Jr.- '''13 years old. Specializes in Fighting-type Pokemon. '''Lily Loud- '''15 months old. She merely plays with Pokemon, as she is too young to fully understand them. Episodes Season 1 '''Episode 1- Pilot: '''Lincoln encounters a Pikachu in the backyard and tries to keep it a secret from his sisters. '''Episode 2- Bug Catcher Lana: '''Lana tries to rescue a Caterpie from becoming lunch for her reptiles. '''Episode 3- Awake at Night: '''Lucy is awoken by a strange murmur. '''Episode 4- Lana and Lola's Eggcellent Adventure: '''The twins find a mysterious egg, but it rolls away while they bicker over who gets it. '''Episode 5- The Evolution: '''Lana's Caterpie undergoes an unusual change. '''Episode 6- Hatching a Plan: '''Lola's egg hatches into a new Pokemon! '''Episode 7- The Nest: '''A nest of wild Eevee is discovered. '''Episode 8- The Missing Link: '''Lisa invents a Pokemon trading system. '''Episode 9- For The Love of Pokemon: '''Lola tries to show off the importance of Pokemon affection. '''Episode 10- Stone Cold: '''Lisa mines up mysterious colored stones. '''Episode 11- Pecking Order: '''Wild Spearow attack Lana's Metapod. '''Episode 12- Nocturnal: '''Lucy discovers how differently Pokemon react at night. '''Episode 13- Hidden Formations: '''Lana discovers a mysterious sparkling rock. '''Episode 14- Peer Pressure: '''Lincoln is pressured by sisters to evolve his Eevee. '''Episode 15- The Magnet Tunnel: '''The Louds discover an electric force. '''Episode 16- Make Your Move: '''Lola's Togepi learns a mysterious new move. '''Episode 17- Attack Programming: '''Lisa invents a Technical Machine to teach Pokemon a new move. '''Episode 18- The Defense: '''The Loud siblings work together to defend a group of wild Pokemon being attacked. '''Episode 19- The Woodland: '''Lana meets a mysterious owl Pokemon in the forest. '''Episode 20- The Glow: '''Lola leads the Louds to an unknown glow. Season 2: Alolan Outbreak '''Episode 1- The Guardian: '''The Louds are entrusted with strange sparkling stones by a guardian from a distant land. '''Episode 2- The Discovery: '''Lincoln discovers an outbreak of new Pokemon. '''Episode 3- Processing Bugs: '''A glitch in Lisa's research software leads to the discovery of a teensy new Pokemon. '''Episode 4- The Power of Z: '''The Louds attempt to find the meaning behind the sparkling stones. '''Episode 5- Mirror Matched: '''Lola and Lana discover different variations of one Pokemon! '''Episode 6- Canine Chaos: '''Lincoln's new dog-like Pokemon gets into a disagreement with his own dog, Charles. '''Episode 7- The Teensy Doll: '''Lucy finds a mysterious doll... that's alive! '''Episode 8- Dance Battle: '''A Pokemon breaks loose in the dance academy that Lola attends. '''Episode 9- Change in the Flowers: '''A strange new Pokemon appears in the Loud House's flower bed and appears to constantly change. '''Episode 10- The Passive Predator: ' A trip to the lake leads Lucy to discover a misunderstood Pokemon. 'Episode 11- Return to the Woods: '''Lana takes a journey through the woods. '''Episode 12- The Mysterious Masked Pokemon: '''A sneaky Pokemon steals Lisa's study notes. '''Episode 13- The Fiesty Little Cub: '''Lincoln meets a new Pokemon with a major temper. '''Episode 14- Fruit Picking: '''Lola finds mysterious new berries growing. '''Episode 15- Ice Crystals: '''A new evolution stone is discovered. '''Episode 16- The Evolution of Discoveries: '''Lincoln's Litten undergoes changes. '''Episode 17- Little Pokemon, Big Feud: '''Lola and Lana fight over a new Pokemon. '''Episode 18- Going Digital: '''Lisa develops a Pokemon Storage System, which gains the disapproval of her siblings. '''Episode 19- Shockwave: '''The Louds investigate a series of earthquakes. '''Episode 20- Attic Attack: '''Lisa discovers a swarm of bat-like Pokemon in the attic. 'Episode 21- She Knows: 'Lincoln finds out about an infestation of Pokemon in Ronnie Anne's new home city. '''Episode 22- The Twins' Double Trouble: '''Lola and Lana work together to defend a stray group of Pokemon. '''Episode 23- Size Matters: '''Lincoln's newly evolved Incineroar wants to stay in Lincoln's room, despite its size. 'Episode 24- Chasing the Sun: 'Lincoln's Rockruff begins acting strangely. '''Episode 25- Trouble with the Tinies: '''Bounsweet and Mareanie get lost after fighting with each other. 'Episode 26- Class Pet: 'Lincoln unknowingly brings one of his Pokeballs to school. '''Episode 27- Evolving in Style: '''When Lana's Diglett evolves, Lola grows jealous of the new Pokemon. '''Episode 28- Into the Sparkling Cavern, Part 1: '''Lucy's Sparkling Stone appears to be attracted to a mysterious force. '''Episode 29- Into the Sparkling Cavern, Part 2: '''The Louds enter a mysterious cave. '''Episode 30- Into the Sparkling Cavern, Part 3: '''A large Pokemon attacks! Season 3- Unlocking Z '''Episode 1- Strike a Pose: '''Lisa tries to figure out the Normalium Z crystal. '''Episode 2- ???: '??? 'Episode 3- ???: '??? '''Episode 4- Tripped Up: '''A mysterious electrical current is discovered on the Louds' canyon road trip. '''Episode 5- Steal the Show: '''Lola gains an advantage in pageants by using her Brionne, so her rivals try to compete with her with their own Pokemon. '''Episode 6- Recipe for Success: '''While searching for herbs in the woods, Lana meets a new Pokemon. '''Episode 7- Refusing a Rest: '''A mysterious Pokemon is preventing the Louds from falling asleep. '''Episode 8- ???: '''Type: Null has trouble adjusting to life in Ronnie Anne's apartment. '''TBA Trivia * The opening and ending themes are based on anime opening and ending themes. ** The opening and Season 1 ending give the Louds and their Pokemon a minimalist appearance and uses their colors from the Loud House opening. ** The opening in Season 2 adds Litten, Rowlet, and Popplio to the front when the logo appears and shows Lola's Togepi as a Togekiss, Lana's Caterpie as a Butterfree, and Lisa's Magnemite as a Magneton. ** The Season 2 ending shows the Louds sleeping with their Pokemon after the events of the episode, much like a common anime ending. *** The ending shows the sparkling stones instead of the Z-Rings in the first three episodes. *** Charles appears in Lincoln's room in this ending, but only in the first episode. *** Lisa is the only sleeping Loud to not be in her bed. She instead sleeps at her desk. *** Noctowl, Mimikyu, and Charjabug are the only Pokemon that appear to be awake in the ending. *** Lynn is the only minor human character to appear in this ending. **** So far, she is also the only minor human character to appear in an ending. ** The Season 3 ending is not fully planned, but it is said to involve Z-Crystals. * The "Into the Sparkling Cavern" episode, which is divided into three parts, marks the first multi-part episode. * The locations of Pokemon in the Alolan Outbreak ending: ** Litten sleeps at the foot of Lincoln's bed. ( "The Discovery" through "Ice Crystals") ** Torracat sleeps at the foot of Lincoln's bed with Cliff the cat. ("The Evolution of Discoveries" through "The Twins' Double Trouble") *** Despite evolving in "She Knows", Torracat is not replaced by Incineroar until "Size Matters". ** Incineroar sleeps on a rug on Lincoln's floor. ("Size Matters" onward) ** Pikachu perches on Lincoln's front bed post, asleep. (full season) ** Liepard curls up on Lincoln's floor. (until "Size Matters") ** Liepard sleeps on the floor and puts its head on Incineroar's chest. ("Size Matters" onward) ** Espeon lays in a loaf position on Lincoln's dresser. (left side in first five episodes and "Size Matters" onward, right side other times) ** Rockruff lays on the left side of Lincoln's dresser. ("Canine Chaos" through "The Twins' Double Trouble) ** Rockruff sleeps at the foot of Lincoln's bed. ("Size Matters") ** Lycanroc sleeps at the foot of Lincoln's bed. ("Chasing the Sun" onward) ** Stufful sleeps in the center of Lincoln's dresser with Bun-Bun on its back. ("The Fiesty Little Cub" onward) ** Noctowl is perched on Lana's back bed post (at feet) on the left, awake. (full season) ** Leafeon and Sylveon sleep at the feet of their trainer's beds. (full season) ** Butterfree hovers in its sleep. (full series) ** Vulcan and Pixel spread out on the floor and touch noses. ("Mirror Matched" onward, imagery changes as they evolve) ** Oricorio and Walt are perched on Lola's front (head) bed post on the left. ("Change in the Flowers" onward) *** Oricorio is, oddly, on the wrong side of the room. ** Rowlet sits on top of Lana's alarm clock. ("Return to the Woods" through "She Knows") ** Dartrix perches on Lana's front bed post on the right. ("The Twins' Double Trouble" onward) ** Togekiss hovers in its sleep. (full series) ** Dedenne pops out of Lola's nightstand drawer along with Geo. ** Popplio sleeps between the twins' nightstands. ("Dance Battle" through "She Knows") ** Brionne sleeps between the twins' nightstands. ("The Twins' Double Trouble" onward) ** Bounsweet sits on top of Lola's alarm clock. ("Fruit Picking" onward) ** Comfey hangs on a coat rack on the wall. ("Going Digital" onward) ** Diglett appears in a plant pot. ("Shockwave" onward) ** Magneton is seen hovering in its sleep in the corner of the shot. (full season) ** Jolteon sleeps under Lisa's desk. (full season) ** Grubbin sleeps on Lisa's PC. ("Processing Bugs" through "Shockwave") ** Charjabug appears on top of Lisa's disc drive. ("Attic Attack" onward) ** Salandit sleeps on Lisa's clipboard. ("The Mysterious Masked Pokemon" onward) ** Sandslash sleeps with Lisa's wastebin between its legs. ("Ice Crystals" onward) ** Noibat sleeps next to Lisa's PC, seeming to resemble a speaker. ("Attic Attack" onward) ** Pumpkaboo sleeps under Lucy's bed sheet. (full season) ** Umbreon sleeps at the bottom of Lucy's nightstand. (full season) ** Phantump sleeps on Lucy's nightstand. (full season) ** Mimikyu peeks out from under Lucy's bed. ("The Teensy Doll" onward) ** Mareanie sleeps flopped over on the floor near Lynn's stray sports equipment. ("The Passive Predator" onward) ** Cutiefly sleeps on top of Lucy's lamp. ("Little Pokemon, Big Feud" onward) Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Royal Woods